Life with you
by we're all beautiful
Summary: Kim and Jack are MARRIED! Kim is pregnant, but something terrible happens. The old wassabi warriors try to get their old kim back. Summary suckss but T FOR LANGUAGE?
1. Chapter 1

Life with you

**SORRY ITS SHORT, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MEGA LONG. PROMISE!**

* * *

Me and Jack layed in bed, hugging. Naked. For the 4th time this week we had 'done the dirty deed.' (Get it?) I sighed and looked at the ceiling, smiling, laying on his chest. I sighed at the thought of me possibly being pregnant. I couldn't think about it, but I had to accept it. I mean we're married, so he can't be mad.. even though we've only been married for 6 weeks. I shook the thought away and continued to stay silent. If I was going to tell Jack I could be pregnant, 1) I would need to buy a pregnancy test and 2) get A LOT of hard liquor. It could be risky, getting drunk while pregnant, but if it would be better for me in the long run, the hell with it. It was only one shot or two.. maybe.  
"So, I think I'm going to go make breakfast and call the guys over." Jack explained slipping on a pair of jeans over his american eagle boxers.  
"Yeah, I have to go to the pharmacy.. get some milk."  
"Why do you need to go all the way to the pharmacy to get milk, that we don't need." Jack asked me. I stood up after putting on shorts and a tank top.  
"Don't question your wife Jack." I laughed, smiled and gave him a kiss, turning around to get the car keys.  
"I love you" Jack called out the door. I turned around, jumping into his arms and hugging him giving him a slight kiss and getting down.  
"I love you too" I smirked. When I walked down the steps I grabbed the keys and slipped on an old pair of flip flops and unlocked the car, before I could even drive out in rolled Jerry and Milton's vans with the whole crew.

**Jerry(who is married to Ella)**  
**Milton(who is married to Julie)**  
**Eddie(who is married to Grace)**  
**Santana+Emily(Jerry+Ella's 3 year old's)**  
**Casey(Jerry+Ella's 14 year old)**  
**Julian(Milton+Julie's 2 year old)**  
**Melissa(Eddie+Grace's 7 year old)**

Before I rolled out of the drive way I waved then pulled out.

* * *

Jack

* * *

As I heard Jerry and everyone walk in the front door I was thinking about Kim's strange behavior. I decided not to shake it off and ask the guys what could be going on. As the kids ran in calling 'Uncle Jack!' I smiled at them, sending them to the play room. Everyone left except for Casey.  
"Case' could you go with the others" Ella asked.  
"No," She said popping her gum and gluing her eyes to her phone.  
"Casey, we have grown up talk." Jerry demanded,  
"Ew, I'm out of here, I DO NOT wanna know about Jack and Kim's sex life." She replied and got up, leaving us. I sighed at Casey but also laughed at the fact that Santana and Emily will be like that at the same time.  
"So where was Kim going?" Eddie asked.  
"The pharmacy. For milk, that we already have" I spoke, using a 'something is definitely up' tone.  
"Oh, man." Jerry spoke.  
"You know what that means?" Milton spoke  
"Kim's pregnant!" Grace cried.  
"Wh-what? no way. She would've told me."  
"Trust me Jack. She's not coming home with just milk." Eddie remarked.  
"Sh-she wouldn't lie to me. We trust each other."  
"Then trust me," Ella pointed in. "I used that one on Jerry the second time." She explained her tactics.  
"Look man, Kim's pregnant, and there isn't anything you can do about it." Jerry said slapping my knee cap, Just as Kim walked in the door with a white paper bag and a plastic bag.  
"I got.. milk." She said starting off happy then her happiness faded.  
"See ya man," Eddie spoke.  
"Melissa!" Grace called  
"Julian!" Julie called along.  
"Santana, Emily, Casey! Vamos!" Ella called too. Kim gave a smile to all of them. When they left Kim gave me an odd look and a scoff.

* * *

Third person

* * *

"What was that all about?" She laughed.  
"What's in the bag Kim" Her face dropped and so did the colour.  
"Milk." She replied.  
"The other bag Kim" Jack asked sternly.  
"What other bag." Kim tried to hide it behind the plastic bag so she could lie.  
"Kim, don't lie to me. Whats in the white paper bag." Jack asked calmer.  
"I-it's, nothing" Kim stuttered and put the milk down, making a run for the bathroom. She had just made it before Jack could catch her, locking it as soon as she could. Jack tapped his foot outside the door.  
"You can't stay in there forever." He spoke.  
"You don't know that" Kim said sitting on the toilet, turning on music from her phone to hide the sound of her opening the package. As she waited for the results of the little stick Jack continued to wait outside the door.  
"Kim, c'mon. why can't you tell me, we're married." He said as the results came up. A little tiny plus popped up. Kim gasped quietly to herself and cried. She didn't want to be pregnant, but she did at the same time. It was all so puzzling to her. She was suddenly feeling very emotional, anger and sadness filled her.  
"Kim, can we just talk!" She opened the door with the stick in her hand.  
"Here." She waved it. "That's what was in the white paper bag." She said making sure he got a look at it before throwing it in the garbage. Jack stood confused and wordless.  
"C-can you say something?" Kim studdered. She could feel sadness over come her like a tidal wave. But Jack still couldn't find the words he was looking for. "Well, then." Kim said pushing him out of the way and running up to their room. She slammed the door and curled up in the corner between the dresser and the bed, nobody could see her if they walked in right away. She started to let the tears fly out of her eyes, falling like a tiny waterfall. She then heard the nob turn and someone walk in.

* * *

Kim

* * *

Jack. He turned around the bed and saw my tear stained face. He knelt down and just stared into my eyes. He didn't say anything, he didn't need too. He got down on his knees and I looked at him with my glassy eyes. I pouted and then swung my arms around him. Crying. He just hugged me, not saying a word. Until we separated from the hug and he picked me up newly wed style and layed me on the bed, and he sat next to me. He pulled me into his chest, and spoke.  
"Why didn't you tell me you might be pregnant?" He asked. I didn't know the answer to that, all I knew is that I just didn't want him to know.  
"I- I don't know. I thought you'd be mad or something." I explained.  
"Mad? Kim, we aren't teenagers. We're married and have more than enough money to raise a kid"  
"I-I know, it's just-"  
"It's just nothing. I couldn't be anymore happier right now." Jack said pulling me gently into a soft kiss.

* * *

A Week Later.

* * *

I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. Instead of facing Jack, again my idea was to get drunk. As soon as I called up Grace, Ella and Julie they knew to bring Vodka. I didn't say anything about me being pregnant to them, because I was going to tell them tonight, too late now. I thought. I was totally out of my mind drunk when Jack and the guys walked in, laughing.  
"Dios mío" Jerry said looking around the room.  
"Kim!" Jack yelled at me, pulling me into the extra room, away from the rest. I could hear the girls being scolded by there husbands and I knew I was going to get one hell of a scolding.  
"Kim! Are you fucking insane! You're pregnant! and you're drunk!" Suddenly my body was able to become sober.  
"No, I'm not." Jack looked at me confused.  
"You aren't what Kim! Drunk? Because that's what it sure as hell looks like." He yelled. I could hear the rest of the house quiet. Jack never yelled. Especially not at me.  
"I'm not pregnant Jack!" I yelled back, filling the house with echos.  
"What are you talking about! I saw the test!" Jack tried to quiet down, but I could still tell he was in rage.  
"I lost the baby Jack! I had a miscarriage." I yelled while crying. Jack searched my face for any hint that I was lying. But I was drop dead serious. I lost our little baby, and it was all crumbling around me. I felt as if it was all my fault. Jack then pulled me into a hug and tried to keep it together.  
"I-It's ok."  
"No, It's all my fault" I whimpered.  
"Kim! Don't say that! It isn't your fault. This happens all the time. There was nothing you could do." Jack hugged me. He didn't let go, but when he did he picked me up and carried me out of the room. I looked around and nobody was to be found. I was guessing that they decided to leave and just let us be at peace with each other. He carried me to the bed and we both crawled in.  
"I didn't even get to feel a kick." I cried into his chest.  
"I know. I know" He kissed my head and let me fall asleep into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't forget!

**Kim(is married to Jack)  
Jerry(is married to Ella)**  
**Milton(is married to Julie)**  
**Eddie (is married to Grace)**  
**Santana+Emily(Jerry+Ella's 3 year old's)**  
**Casey(Jerry+Ella's 14 year old)**  
**Julian(Milton+Julie's 2 year old)**  
**Melissa(Eddie+Grace's 7 year old)**

* * *

Jack

* * *

Kim hadn't left the room for 3 weeks. She'd wake up, lay in bed, cry, sleep and repeat. She didn't want to eat. Grace, Julie & Ella tried to get her out of bed and get her to go out and have fun, but she refused. It was a late Monday evening when I walked in to find the bed empty.  
"Kim?" I looked around. I then heard the sudden sound of faint crying coming from the bathroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Kim, Can you unlock the door." I begged "Please" I heard it unlatch and the door slowly opened to a pale-faced Kim and her cheeks stained and her eyes puffy and full of sadness and full of despair.  
"Jack." She whimpered.  
"What?" I asked with a gentile tone and worry  
"It's all my fault." She cried.  
"W-What?" I stuttered.  
"It's my fault we aren't going to be parents." She cried harder walking forward to me.  
"Kim, Hey. Look at me. It's not your fault. Come here." I ushered for her to come into me. She walked into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and then rested my chin on it. Kim was going through manic depressive disorder. The doctor said that it was possible for us to have more kids someday, but we would need to get through our own time until we were ready again, and it was clear to me that Kim wasn't going to be ready anytime soon.

* * *

3 Weeks later  
Kim

* * *

I slid into bed, and for the first time in weeks I didn't go into the bathroom to cry, I didn't think about my broken heart and my love for a child that never really existed. I didn't wonder about what my body would look like right now. I didn't think about anything other than me and the love of my life, Jack. I walked down stairs and the waited at the last step till Jack noticed me. When he turned around and saw my face a grin stretched across his.  
"Hey." He said.  
"I'm ready." I spoke. He looked at me with a confused look for a few seconds then a smile came.  
"Are you sure."  
"Totally." I said walking up to him, putting my arm around his neck and bringing my tender lips to his

* * *

2 days

Kim had been acting odd lately and had been listening to sad music and moping around the house, but then she would be so happy. I was making breakfast, for the guys and girls on a Saturday. Kim was still asleep.  
"So. Hows Kim." Julie stated.  
"Good. But she has been really bipolar and moody."  
"Periods" Jerry implied.  
"Jerry!" Ella snapped. Then in came Santana running with tears pouring from her eyes. She ran into the arms of her mother and was hugged tightly.  
"Whats wrong baby." Ella rubbed her back.  
"Casey yelled at me." She cried. Ella rolled her eyes at how silly she thought her 3-year old daughter was being.  
"Santana, its OK. She didn't hit you right?" Jerry pitched in.  
"No daddy." She trailed off.  
"Well then its OK. I'm sure she's sorry." Ella smiled, setting her down. "Go play" She added by slapping her on the butt and watching her daughter run off to play. Ella sighed and shook her head.  
"My god. That kid just loves to get Casey in trouble" Ella shook her head. I laughed to myself and then turned my head towards Kim who was making her way down the stairs. She was all dressed and had her hair up in a straight pony tail and had on a light and faded layer of gold had a smile on her face and a cutsie hop to her step.  
"Hey." She smiled, sitting down next to me and nussling under my arm. All our friends smiled and in unison replied to her in gentile 'Hey's, Hi's' and a 'Sup' from Jerry. She seemed happy, but it could be any moment her mood would swing to any exsisting feeling a person could have. We talked on and on about good times, old times and new times. It was great to feel this way again.  
"I am so tired." Kim sighed. The gang laughed.  
"Kim, its passed noon." Grace giggled.  
"Is it? Oh. I never noticed." I heard the change in Kims voice. As if her mood change was coming back to her body. I looked into her eyes and gave a puzzled look towards her. Her face was looking deep with concern.  
"Hey, me and Kim will be right back." I said getting up, while taking her hand and having to practically drag her out of the room. When I did I knew everybody had noticed that Kim's mood had changed and that I just wanted to make sure she was feeling fine. When I took her aside I pulled her into the guest bedroom.  
"Hey. Are you feeling alright?" I asked her with concern in my voice and looked deep in to her eyes with my glassy ones.  
"Yeah.. I guess." She sighed and avoided me.  
"Kim.. I want you to tell me if somethings wrong."  
"I'm.. Fine. Really." She lied. I didn't want to pester her about it, but I knew I had too so I could know what was really going on.  
"Kim.. Don't lie to me." I said looking deeply back into her eyes.  
"Its just.. I can't help but think that sometimes.. It really is my fault." Forgetting about our past I gave her a shockingly confused look.  
What are you talking about."  
"Just.. everything."  
"Define _everything_" I asked.  
"Just.. I don't know."  
"Whats the main thing, Kim. What is the #1 thing making you like this."  
"I'm just worried."  
"Worried?" I asked. "About what"  
"It'll happen again."  
"Whats going to happen again?"  
"Jack- I'm, i'm late." She told me. Something over came me once I realized what she meant by 'late' she thought she could be pregnant again and she was afraid that she was going to lose another baby.

* * *

one month later(Jack)

* * *

When me and Kim went to the doctors to figure out weather if she was pregnant. When we were waiting in the waiting room we sat in silence. Kim said nothing and read a magazine. She had a hint or worry in her eyes and when she would take a deep breath she had a little sigh some where in it too. I could tell she didn't want to actually figure out anything due to the fact that anything can happen twice, it was like lightning. It strikes in the same spot twice. So the same thing could happen to us.  
"Kim, its going to be ok." I said.  
"I hope so." She spoke. Just as she finished a nurse walked in to the room. She had a high brown ponytail, smokey eye shadow and a long white coat. She looked down a list with her pen and then opened her mouth to talk.  
"Kim, Jack? I'm ready for you." She smiled at us and led us to a white and blue room with a chair and a small little TV screen. Kim looked around the room and then was asked to sit down. She did as she was told and then layed her head back to get relaxed. I went to her side and sat in a chair that was sitting on the floor next to the long dentist chair that she was laying in. The nurse walked over from the sink.  
"Well. I'm gonna introduce myself to you for starters. I'm Dr. Sullivan." She said shaking my hand, then Kim's. When she finished her greetings she went over to the holding device that had a tube of blue looking gel and a mechanical object that looked like a women's shaver that has the built-in-soap. She described what everything was for and what the procedure was going to be. When she finished it she took the tube and squirted the blue gel onto Kim's stomach.  
"It may feel a bit too warm at first but you'll get used to it." She said with yet another smile.  
"It is." Kim said with a fake laugh. The procedure went on for another few more minutes then Dr. Sullivan spoke once more.  
"Well Kim. You are definitely pregnant," She said putting away the devices and started to wash up. "Congratulations." She smiled.  
"Umm Dr. Sullivan could I talk to you ..alone?" Kim asked. I gave her an odd look.  
"Sure! Jack, if you would excuse us." She said shooing me away.

* * *

Kim

* * *

As she walked Jack out of the door I pulled my stomach down and then sat up. When she closed the door she pulled up a chair next to me.  
"What is it dear?" She asked.  
"Well, um. Its about how I had a miscarriage, and I just-"  
"You have a slight chance of it happening again, but we could run a blood test to see your exact chances and see if you have a genetic issue or anything like that" She explained.  
"Is there anything we could do to keep me from losing another one?"  
"Unfourtunitly, no there isn't, but we will try our best to make sure it doesn't happen." The doctor smiled and then let me leave the room. I opened it up then smiled back to her before meeting back up with Jack. When I did he gave me a curious look then we went to the counter to pay for the vist. After that was finished we went into the car and sat down.  
"So what did you ask Dr. Sullivan?" Jack asked me with a slight harsh tone.  
"Nothing you need to know" I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Kim.. c'mon don't lie to me."  
"I swear." I said looking deeply into his eyes.  
"Look Kim, I know that you might not want to tell me about a few things, but if its about our-"  
"JACK! I just don't want to tell you and thats it! Ok?!" I cried.  
"Fine, ok I get it, you don't want to talk about."  
"You couldn't have got that 2 minutes ago?" I snapped while looking out the window. I heard Jack sigh loudly and turn the car on. When he pulled out of the parking lot I sighed to myself.  
"Jack- I'm sorry." I said with disapointment in myself.  
"It's ok, I forgive you."  
"Promise?" I said with puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes Kim. I promise." Jack said with a laugh and a smile. I kissed his cheek and then looked back out the window as we pulled into the driveway. When me and Jack walked back into the house and then all of my friends were surrounding us with questions and answering eachother with "Shut ups and be quites and let them breath!" I laughed at how excited they were for us and how they just wanted to get answers from us.  
"Everybody just sit down and shut up." I laughed to them and hurded them like cows to the sitting room by the front window. The light cast a shadow of my body on the couch. When they got all settled Eddie asked me if it was worth calling in the kids.  
"Yeah, why not?" I laughed.  
"Melissa!" He called.  
"Julian!" Milton called out. The two came out running holding were laughing and they sat on their parents.  
"Santana! Em!" Ella called following the two childrens entrance. They came in quietly and then sat at Jerry's feet.  
"Cass!" Jerry called.  
"Yeah, Yeah i'm coming!" She said coming in, and chewing the usual pink bubble gum. She sat down with her parents. When everyone of the kids stoped asking their parents their questions I clapped my hands together and smiled down at all of them then smiled at my friends. Jack roped his arm around me and I took an antisapated breath.  
"Well. Everyone! Jack and I.. Are going to be parents!" I said with a huge smile. Everyone then came around us and gave a huge hug. It was very welcoming and warm.

* * *

**Will Kim and Jack's baby be a girl or boy?**  
**VOTEVOTEVOTE! **

**BOY **  
**OR**  
**GIRL!**

* * *

Thanks for reading y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

(2 months later)Kim

* * *

It was 12:00 and it was dark. It was so quite that you could hear a pin drop on carpet. My mind was racing and I couldn't get the thoughts away.  
"Jack?" I whispered. He didn't wake up so I whispered to him one more time hoping he would answer.  
"Jack?" This time he opened his eyes slowly and then sat up, turning on the light.  
"What is it? Are you ok?" He asked.  
"I guess, but can we talk?"  
"Yeah. Definitely." He said concerned.  
"Well, it's just. I'm going to get so FAT and I'm going to be so unattractive! I'll have kancles Jack! Kancles!" I cried. Jack gave a slight giggle then became serious.  
"Kim. You're overreacting."  
"No I'm not! I read it on the internet!" I cried once more.  
"Hey. You're beautiful, pregnant or not." He said softly. It made me feel warm inside and made me smile to myself.

* * *

(5 months later)

* * *

I slid my feet into a pink pair of flip flops and sighed. I could no longer see my feet and was wasn't very happy about it either. I could no longer fit into my favorite pair of jeans, and I hated my maternity clothes. I sighed to myself and then Jack had walked in the room hugging me from behind.  
"Hey." I sighed big and then answered.  
"Hi." I said blandly with a straight tone through my voice.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked noticing it.  
"Nothing.." I lied.  
"Hey, c'mon tell me." He said gently turning me around to face him. He looked me straight in the eye, looking for an answer, I then gave into his silent begging.  
"It's just-" I started to tear up, I felt like I couldn't breath. Jack gave me a look of sorrow then pulled me in tightly. "I feel so, fat, and ugly." and it was true I hated everything about being pregnant, I didn't feel the glow that you were supposed to be feeling and I didn't have the same mood all the time and I sure as hell did not remember reading about the pains and cramps that I got all the time. It sucked. Jack knew that too, and I'm sure he hated my mood swings just as much as I did.  
"C'mon Kim. We have to go. I'll bring you a hot water bottle, even though I'm sure Ella has one." Jack laughed.  
"Could you bring my body pillow?" I asked him with puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure." Jack smiled and grabbed my pink pillow that I had replaced him with months back. He took it in his left arm and gestured me out the door. I followed his arms then made my way down the stairs. As I walked to the car I felt a pain in my back, great yet another thing I would have to fake a smile for. But I have a heart pain fake smile and a actual body pain fake smile. The second one actually kind of sucked but it wasn't completely horrible.

When we got to Ella and Jerryy's house I dreaded going inside. I just wanted to be home laying in bed with a cake and the TV remote, but Jack didn't allow that after the third month. I sighed and Jack then hugged my waist, as we walked inside, I saw streamers and balloons everywhere.  
"Hey Kim!" Julie walked up to me and gave me a big hug and a big smile.  
"Hi!" I fake smiled.  
"Welcome to the very first BABY BREWER SHOWER!" Ella shouted. I laughed.  
"It will probably be the last too!" I spoke.  
"That bad?" She asked.  
"That bad." I confirmed.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

Just as we were going to leave the party we heard Casey's voice over the loud crowd.  
"Shut up!" She screamed over the talking voices. "Has anyone seen a WHITE iPhone with a glittery purple case?!" She yet again screamed. Everyone's heads starting turning toward the ground and all around the room. There was no sign of it anywhere. Some people's heads shook and some people just answered with a simple 'No, sorry' As I searched I noticed something. I was sure it was Casey's cell phone, so as I walked up to it I bent over and picked it up. There were a few messages from a boy named Kyle and a few from her friends with nicknames such as 'Buttercup' 'Gingersnap' and more ridiculous names that a 14 year old give her friends. But one message caught my eye. It was the one from the boy named Kyle. It had said.  
_"Can't wait for 2nitee:) I have the booze covered. You have everybody going to my place, right?" _I was stunned. I knew that teenagers would drink, hell I did when I was 14, but it just seemed wrong to know that it was Casey who was doing it. I didn't say anything about finding it, instead I slipped it into my back pocket and waited for her to head back to her bedroom. When she did I walked over to Ella and passed her the phone.  
"Oh, Kim you found it, good. Thats one less fight me and Jerry have to have with her." She smiled.  
"No, read this message." I pointed to the one from Kyle.  
"Omigod. So she's drinking now too!"  
"Too..?" I asked.  
"Jerry caught her and this Kyle kid in her room making out on her bed, with a joint on her floor. Smoked"  
"What?"  
"Yeah." She answered. "You know, I'm going to deal with this later. But for now, its baby Brewers present time."  
"When will you stop calling it baby Brewer?"  
"When he or she is born, considering you guys decided to keep it a surprise, you must now live with the consequences." Ella spoke and walked over to a huge table full of baby supplies.

When it was finished me and Jack got into the car with all the baby toys and clothes we got from our friends. When I slid into the seat I tilted my head back, and waited for Jack to load the car and sit down so we could get home. I felt totally disgusted with my body and was not too happy with how my hair was looking greasy. I sighed and just looked out at all of my friends leaving either alone or with their husbands and children. That would be me soon enough, but yet it felt as if it could be tomorrow and my whole life would have changed, EVERYTHING and maybe even everyone, when this thought came to me my glance went to Jack, we would no longer be newly weds, or a happy married couple, we would be a married couple, with a kid, or we would be known as parents, both thoughts scared me. Both made me actually reconsider if I wanted to be a mom, both made me wonder if this was happening to quickly. I mean for our year anniversary we would be worrying about if our baby was going to be up all night crying or if we would even have a thought to ourselves. I hated that it had made it to my mind, but it did and I couldn't just get rid of it. A kid wasn't like a band aid, you don't just rip it off and its gone, or if you don't want it there anymore you don't just pretend it isn't there or take it off. Its like a nightmare you can't forget, sometimes you wish you could skip through all the scary parts and let it be over, but you can't, and you can't just wake up and everything is gone, its still going to be there when you wake up, and its still going to be there when you blink, it will always be there, and you can't just let it go.  
**REMEMBER VOTEVOTEVOTE! BOY OR GIRL? TWINS OR ONE? voteeee! :)**


	4. Authors Note :z Sorry

Hey there followers and favoriters! So many of you want twins, a boy and a girl, and many of you want one girl. So I'm taking a poll of the first 3 commenters of this chapter, gets the most votes is what they are **_maybe_**going to have, it depends if I can work it into the story, sooo! Do some quick voting because I plan on starting to work on the next chapter **_TODAY!_**Soo! Vote one more time and then the chapter will be reveled!  
Votee~!  
**Twins- A boy and a girl  
**or  
**One Baby- A girl.  
**be the first 3 voterss!


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

1 1/2 month later

* * *

Me and Jack drove for what had felt like forever, but it had only been a matter of minutes since we left the Martinez home. I just stared out the window and made no sounds. As we took a turn toward our street Jack looked to me and then back on the road.  
"Hey, whats wrong?" He asked.  
"I.. um found, something on Casey's phone, a while ago and um.. i-it made me wonder.. about well, never mind, Just, forget I mentioned it." I spoke. As we turned into the driveway I started to get out.  
"Wait, Kim. Tell me." Jack begged. I stood outside the car, not replying and he looked up at me, I did the same to him, I really didn't feel like explaining my confusion on actually wanting a baby. I knew that he would just tell me everything is going to be OK. But, that wouldn't have been the thing that would change my mind on the situation. I sighed and then crossed my arms on my belly that was now stretched farther than I wanted it to be.  
"Kim, get back in the car." He told me.  
"No, Jack I said to forget about it. It's no big deal, I promise."  
"Just get back in the damn car Kim!" Jack spoke loudly. I was shocked. Jack looked a bit shocked at himself just like I was. I just looked at him with no expression on my face, I didn't say anything, then walked into the house after scoffing at him. He quickly got out of the car and ran after me. As I took off my shoes Jack was already in the front door.  
"Kim! I'm sorry!" He explained as he followed me around the house.  
"Jack, leave me alone please." I begged him as I started to make my way up the stairs.  
"Kim! Wait!"  
"Just Go!" I cried as I slammed the door in his face. Jack stood out the door for a few more minutes of begging. I continuously told him to leave the house and to never come back. He and I knew that I didn't mean that, but that was how I felt about him at that moment in time.  
"Jack! Please!" I cried harder. I just crawled at the end of the door and hit my head on it. Soon I heard him leave, I didn't know where he was going, and I didn't care. I just wanted him to leave and get as far away as possible. When I heard the car leave I called up Grace and Ella. They were at the house in less than 5 minutes. They walked into my room and saw me laying on the bed, alone and crying. When I didn't turn around they just sat beside me and hugged me.  
"Oh, Kim." Grace said feeling bad for me.  
"It's just, I thought that Jack loved me."  
"He does! Let me tell you me and Jerry have had our fights when I was pregnant, and definitely after, but if you can't forgive him about this and you kick him out. That's not exactly working through it" Ella explained to me. I nodded my head in agreement and I really did understand that this was wrong and mostly all my fault.  
"Call him." Grace demanded, handing me my cell phone. I grabbed it from her and dialed his number, he answered almost right away.  
"Kim?" Jack asked into the speaker.  
"Yeah, Jack. It's me. I- I need you to-" I started to say until a gut wrenching pain in my stomach came to my attention. I started to lose my tolerance for it, and then started to breath heavy. Grace and Ella started to connect the dots. I then got a stronger pain in the exact same spot as before, making me scream to it. I dropped the phone. I could hear Jack calling my name through the speaker.  
"Kim? Are you ok?" Grace asked me as the pain suddenly passed, Jack was still calling my name through the phone.  
"Yeah, but one thing" I said  
"What is it?" Ella and Grace asked in unison.  
"My water just broke."

* * *

Short but major cliffyy! :o hehehehehe.


	6. Important Authors Note

_**IMPORTANT ! PLEASE READ!**_

**I got a comment from someone early this week that upset me. They said how they didn't like the way I was portraying Kim. And, yes you are entitled to your own opinion but the way they said it was very upsetting to me and they said they were going to be done reading my story if I decided to keep her that way (in not so many words, but that's basically what they said) they would be i quote "done with this story" now if you are reading this you know who you are and that comment angered me very much, because my 1 pet peeve that I have is when people tell me how to run my story. Now I understand the way you feel but honestly. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY UNFOLLOW IT! I don't care! Just don`t tell me what to do and how to run my stories. So this is me asking for it not to happen again and for those of you who haven't said anything but nice things to me and about my story. I thank you very much, you are great support thank you! xoxo. :***


	7. Chapter 4 part 2

When I woke up from the emergency C-Section very groggy and confused on where I was for the slightest moment. When I looked around the room I saw 2 of everything. I had to rub my eyes and blink a few times. My friends surrounded me waiting for me to wake, most of them had fallen asleep and were snoring away in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. I couldn't figure out where my mind had gone with its thoughts. Most of my thoughts where on the baby and if he or she had been born perfectly. Another train of thought was on Jack and another was on the future. I was scared, I'll guaranteed admit that, to myself of course, but not to anyone else, most definitely Jack. I had been so strong over the years we had been friends and more than friends, and I couldn't choose now to break. Not ever. I tried to take that thought and put it to the back of my mind and then focus on seeing my baby. I hit the nurse button and someone walked in. She had long blonde hair that had been brushed back into a sleek side fishtail braid. She smiled and then walked even closer to me.  
"Hi, I'm Nicole! I'll be your nurse this evening, How can I help?" She said with another smile on her face.  
"Um, can I see her... or him?" I gave a slight laugh and then became serious.  
"Sure! Wanna follow me? You husband has already seen them."  
"Them?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Congratulations, it was twins." Nicole had said helping me up from the bed. I slowly snuck out of the room with her hoping nobody would wake up. Luckily nobody did. When we got closer to the nursery I got more and more anxious about seeing them.  
"Right here Kim." She smiled and pointed to them. A boy and a girl were sleepily gurgling in the little cradles. I gasped happily and smiled that them. I had then realised that Nicole had left me alone. I smiled to myself and then walked back to the room and crawled back into the hospital bed. I layed my head back and sighed. I started to close my eye as I noticed Jack walk into the room. I turned my head to him then shyly smiled at him.  
"Hi." I slung my head lumpily on the pillow.  
"Hey." He walked up to me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and then licked my lips. "Did you see them?" He asked referring to the twins. I nodded  
"Yeah, they'll beautiful." I smiled to him.  
"Do you have any name ideas?" He asked me. I knew he would be thinking about naming the boy Jack, he was so full of himself.  
"Not really. Maybe.. I don't know." I gave up.  
"Well I was thinking Alexa or something, then Kyle or Kevin" He spoke.  
"Ok. I like Kyle better than Kevin to be honest," I explained.  
"Yeah, that was my favorite too, but what about our little girl in there?"  
"I'm not sure. I think Alexa is cute, but maybe either, Brittany or Sophie." I replied.  
"Sophie seems like it could fit." Jack agreed.  
"So, Sophie and Kyle it is then?" I asked.  
"Most definitely."

* * *

2 weeks later

* * *

I had finally arrived home with Kyle and Sophie from the hospital. It was nice to smell the house and sleep in my bed, and the food at home was 100x's better than anything they served at the hospital. I loved just looking at the kids sleeping and watching them laugh and stare at each other as if they were looking in a mirror.

Sophie: She had blonde thin hair and big chocolate-brown eyes. Her skin was soft and fair. She always had a huge smile on her face and you could tell she was going to grow up to be a beautiful girl, who would be strong and independent.  
Kyle: He had brown hair and eyes that matched his sisters. His skin was just as soft and fair. He seemed really serious but had a good laugh that could brighten up any room of sadness. His smile was big, with dimples on his cheeks. You could tell he was going to be fit and very protective, being the older twin.

* * *

3 years later.(Sophie)

* * *

Me and Kyle ran from our rooms as mom and dad called us down for supper. We had all of their friends coming over, and their children too. There was so many of us, it made my belly hurt sometimes. We were one of the smallest and youngest. **here is a list of everyone:  
****Santana+Emily(Jerry+Ella's 6 year old's)**  
**Casey(Jerry+Ella's 17-year-old)**  
**Julian(Milton+Julie's 5-year-old)**  
**Melissa(Eddie+Grace's 10-year-old)  
Vivian(Milton+Julie's 3-year-old)**  


They all treat us like we can't even open peanut butter by ourselves and it isn't fair because I can!

* * *

(Jack)

* * *

As I look at my little girl across the room laughing and playing with Vivian, who Julie gave birth too 8 months after the twins were born. Kyle just sat with them and looked into the distance. They had grown so fast it made me want to cry. Soon enough Sophie will be dating and Kyle will be standing up for her. It was crazy how fast they grow, and Casey dating a football player and didn't want anything to with us. She would stop by sometimes and see everyone, knowing how much they missed her, mostly Sophie because she looked up to Casey in so many ways. It broke my heart every time she would get an inch taller, or she would grow out of a pair of shoes. I could it in Kim's eyes that it hurt her too. We all knew that those days would come, but they just came by so fast. I didn't want her to grow up, she starts pre-school next fall, I'm going to miss putting her down for naps and reading to her when she got sick in the middle of the day.  
"Kyle,Sophie. Come here." Kim called them over. Kyle ran to his mom and Sophie ran to me, jumping up into my arms. I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head.  
"Daddy! Guess what!" She demanded.  
"What?"  
"Noo! You have to guess!" She hit me on the arm.  
"Um.. I give up!"  
"Daddy!" She giggled. I knew she didn't believe me, but she would end up telling me anyway. "Fine. Me and Kyle are having a sleepover tonight!"  
"Are you? Now where will this be?"  
"My room!" I gave Kim and glance and she just shrugged her shoulders as if she was telling me to just go along with it.  
"Alright then, should we get some treats?" I asked her with a playful voice  
"Yes!" She clapped.  
"OK sweetie." I said cuddling her in to my chest again. As I saw her eyes close I smiled at her. Everyone around the room had been engaged in other conversations when I decided to take her into her room and lay her down to sleep. As I walked up the stairs I saw her eyes flutter open, with exhaust in them.  
"Daddy?" She asked.  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
"I love you." She said before closing her eyes again to fall back to a deeper sleep.  
"I love you too baby girl"

* * *

(Kim)

* * *

As Jack walked up the stairs with Sophie I smiled at how much he loved that little girl. He loved her more than anything in the world. Everybody knew it too. We all knew that if he could keep her from getting older, he would and he knew it too.  
"Jack is such a good dad" Grace smiled.  
"I swear, he loves that kid more than he loves me sometimes."  
"Thats how it is Kim, Jerry was the exact same with Cass." Ella said joining the conversation.  
"It's a mans first baby girl, of course they're going to love it more than their wife." Jerry retorted.  
"Jerry! If I wasn't holding Kyle right know I would so whip your- butt.." I said stopping myself from swearing in front of the little kids.  
"Having kids sucks doesn't it?" Jerry laughed.  
"Shut up Jerry" Jack said walking down the stairs from Sophie's bedroom. I knew he had been joking by the tone in his voice. We had laughed and talked for hours until it was 11 o'clock and we had made the decision to separate and go home. When they all left, I made my way upstairs with Kyle in my arms and tucked him into his blankets with little mini hockey symbols on them. He had wanted those ones instead of the karate ones, which had made Jack wonder if his son was going to follow in his footsteps, I hadn't cared much about the thought, just wanted my son to be happy, but for the past week or two Jack had been pressuring Kyle to "Just give Karate a try" I didn't want to get into the middle of it, but I knew I would have to step in and say something before he turned 5. I walked into the room I slid into the comforter. As I went to turn the light off and close my eyes Jack walked into the bedroom from our conjoining bathroom.  
"Kim, do you think we should sign Sophie and Kyle up at the dojo?" Jack asked me, I sighed.  
"Jack.." I whined.  
"No! Seriously. I mean I think if he tried it, he'd like it." He defended himself.  
"If he wants to play hockey, I think you should let him." I told him.  
"I just don't want him to become like the hockey jerks that were at Seaford high when we went."  
"He wont! Those boys just weren't raised right, I'm telling you. I wouldn't let him join it if I thought he would turn out like them" I explained to him. I really just wanted my kids to be happy. "And what about Sophie, what if she wants to be a cheerleader, or do gymnastics, or play basketball. We can't keep them from doing things they love Jack."  
"Kim! If they don't want to continue it they don't have to, I just want them to try out different things. You know? Maybe it'll be their dreams to become a black belt and then want to have their own kids to do the same!" He sputtered. I rolled my eyes at him and then avoided his eyes, along with a waiting scoff and sigh.  
"Thats sounds like your dream Jack, not something that could be theirs." I said then turned off the light on my bedside table, then closed my eyes and started to fall asleep, I heard Jack sigh too then climb into the bed with me, turning off his light. Tomorrow morning was going to one hell of a debate.

* * *

Jack

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed and house, I glanced at the clock and it only read 8:45. I was confused and was wondering where Kim had taken the kids. The car was gone and so were their shoes. I tried Kim's cell phone but like I had figured, she didn't answer. When I tried Jerry he said he had no idea where she could be, so I sat in front of the TV and waited for her to get back. When she did it was 9:10. She walked in with the twins and they ran to their rooms. She slid off her shoes then sat down next to me, with the perfect posture.  
"There, I signed them up. They start tomorrow. Happy?" She said sitting back up and walking into the kitchen. I could tell she wasn't happy with it and maybe neither were the kids.  
"And..?" I waited for and answer.  
"I told them that you want them to join, and I might want them to too, so congratulations. Sophie didn't care, but now Kyle hates both of us. He really wants to do hockey." She said with her head down like a sad puppy. I walked behind her and then hugged her.  
"How much does he want to?" I asked.  
"Really badly."  
"Look, Kim I thought about it and I'd be fine with him joining hockey. What our children want is in my best interest." Kim sighed then turned around in the hug  
"You could have told me that before I drove 20 minutes to the dojo and back?" She laughed.  
"Well, I didn't think you would go ahead and sign them up with out me, I'm sure Rudy wasn't surprised to see you there with them though"  
"No, he wasn't." I laughed at her. Rudy had been bugging us for months to sign them up, thinking that children of 2 black belts would be magic to have in his dojo. So I was sure that he'd be really excited to see that they would be joining.


	8. Chapter 5

Next Fall

-Kim-

* * *

**Kim(is married to Jack)  
Jerry(is married to Ella)**  
**Milton(is married to Julie)**  
**Eddie (is married to Grace)  
********Santana+Emily(Jerry+Ella's 6 year old's)**  
**Casey(Jerry+Ella's 17-year-old)**  
**Julian(Milton+Julie's 5-year-old)**  
**Melissa(Eddie+Grace's 10-year-old)  
Vivian(Milton+Julie's 3-year-old)**

* * *

I woke up at 6:00 sharp. I walked into our conjoining bathroom and touched my pale face. I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks. They were hotter than usual. I wasn't feeling my perky self either . I hopped in the shower and then came out, when I dried off and got dressed again. I powdered my face with foundation to make my skin look it's normal color so Jack was already out of bed and was dressed, I walked to him and pecked his cheek, he then pecked mine and after he got a worried face, the one I didn't want to see.

"Are you feeling OK?" He asked me.  
"Yeah.. Why?" I played dumb.  
"It's just, your cheeks.. they're burning up like crazy." He explained why he thought what he did.  
"I'm fine" I replied to him, I had a feeling he knew that I was actually lying to him. I ignored that and walked into Kyle's room.  
"Good morning mama's boy." I said turning on the light and caring him out of bed. He hugged me tightly and closed his eyes. Me and Jack met at the top of the stair case with our children in our arms. Sophie was cradled up and clung to his neck . I was about to go down the stairs, but instead I got a dizzy feeling in my head. I then balanced myself out and walked down the steps. As I got in the kitchen I sat Kyle down on the chair.  
"How's my princess and hockey super star?" I asked them.  
"Good mommy!" Sophie smiled. Then gave a long yawn. "Just _super_ tired." She yawned again. I laughed at her and then looked towards Kyle.  
"..and my hockey super star?" I asked. I could see Jack roll his eyes and wince and the sound of that. Kyle had started hockey last season and loved it. Thus, quitting karate. Sophie hadn't found anything she loved as much as Kyle loved hockey, so she continued to train at the dojo. When I stood up from leaning on the counter I felt dizzy. Jack noticed this, and I knew he wouldn't ignore it.  
"Kim?" He asked.  
"I'm fine." I gave a fake smile, knowing of all the things I had to do today.  
"Go up to bed, I'll take the kids to pre-school and get Grace to cover your shift at the morning diner and call up Julie to cover your afternoon at the firm." _(The law firm, Kim is also a layer.) _Jack said pushing me up the stairs. "Go to sleep" He demanded. I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I walked up the steps,but was thankful to have a husband like Jack. I walked into our bedroom and ducked under the warm blankets.

* * *

Jack

* * *

I watched Kim slump herself up the wooden stairs.  
"Where is mommy going daddy?" Kyle asked me.  
"Mommy, has a sick tummy." I explained. "Now, go get your clothes on and go brush your teeth" I told the both of them. They did as I said and I picked up the phone then went to find Graces number.  
" ..'ello?" Grace asked tiredly.  
"Hey Grace, its Jack, I was wondering if you could cover Kim's shift at the diner this morning. She's sick." I asked  
"Yeah totally. What kind of sick?" Grace asked tiredly.  
"Dizzy and a high temperature." I explained.  
"Oh, yeah, sure."  
"Thanks! Bye Grace!"  
"No problem, anything of you two." She said, I could hear the smile on her face. I clicked the phone to hang up as the kids ran down the steps together with smiles on their faces. They slipped their shoes on and and to me.  
"Tie my shoes daddy!" They yelled at the same time. I laughed too and then bent down and tied all 4 shoes. They ran off again and got their backpacks. I then grabbed my phone again and dialed Julies number . It rang a few times before Milton picked it up.  
"Hey" I said  
"Hey man, whats up?" He asked me.  
"Nothing, is Julie there?"  
"Yeah, your not planning on stealing my wife are you?" He joked.  
"No man" I laughed. "It's for Kim."  
"Haha, alright. One second" He replied then passed the phone off to Julie  
"Hello?"  
"Hey! Julie could you fill in for Kim at the law firm today she's sick." I explained to her.  
"Yeah ok, but I have to go now Jack, bye!" She said in a rush and hung up. I just didn't bother to think anything of it. I set the phone down on the counter as the kids ran out of our coat room and out the door yelling 'Let's go daddy!' I laughed them followed them to the car.

* * *

That afternoon.  
-Kim-

* * *

I layed in bed holding my head tightly. I had the TV on low and my eyes closed. The blinds were shut and the blankets were over my shoulders I then heard a noise of somebody walk into the room. I squinted my eyes open to see a blurry version of Jack. I blinked my eye fully open and looked at him with a blank face with hurt from the head ache.  
"Hey," He said with a soft voice and a sorrowful face.  
"Hi." I said quietly closing my eyes and putting my hand over them to shield them from the crack of light that came from the blinds.  
"You feeling better?" he asked.  
"Not exactly" I sighed.  
"Do you want to take a Tylenol 3?" he mentioned talking about my prescription.  
"Please?" I begged.  
"Alright, I'll be right back." He said leaving the room. I then felt the sudden urge to vomit. I jumped out as bed as fast and as safely as I could and ran into the bathroom. I was dizzy and off balanced. As I started to throw up, I felt my face get damp from my eyes watering. It had been a habit since I was a little girl. Whenever I would barf, or throw up my eyes would start to water. So, being in my first trimester with the twins sucked. As I finished flushing it all down Jack walked in with the pill in one hand and a big tall glass of water in the other.  
"You ok?"  
"It's just from the head ache." That was another bad habit of mine too. Whenever I had a really bad head ache or a migraine, I would throw up and it'd be gone. But I would still have to take a pill for it.  
"Are ya sure?"  
"Totally. Can I just take that pill and go back to sleep."  
"Yeah, here." He said as I got up and took the pills. I swallowed hard and slumped back into the bed.  
"Are you absolutely sure you're feeling ok?" He asked.  
"Jack. Yes. I'm fine, now go back to work." I demanded.  
"I feel bad about leaving you alone." He said with a face of despair.  
"Jackson Dylan Brewer! Go back to work, I'm fine!" I laughed.  
"Kimberley Anne Crawford, I'm staying here, to watch over my wife." He said sitting on the bed with me, and gave me a hug.  
"I hate you Jack" I giggled.  
"I love you too Kim." He smiled and pecked my cheek.

* * *

week past.  
-Kim- (again)

* * *

I regretted getting up this morning. Every moment of the day was horrible all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. It was the twins fourth birthday, and what a hell of a stressful day that was.  
"Sophie!" Jack called down from the bottom of the steps as I grabbed my coffee and slipped my heals on.  
"Bye baby I love you" I said as I kissed Jack's cheek. As Sophie and Kyle ran down the steps to say goodbye to me.  
"Mommy!" Kyle called, running in my arms.  
"Happy birthday baby boy." I said hugging him tight, setting him down. "Happy birthday Soph'" I kissed her forehead. As I set her down I glanced at the clock and realized I had to leave.  
"Bye! Mommy loves you!" I called out the door. I walked to my car and slid in. I was about to leave when somebody stopped me. It was Ella.  
"Kim!" She called as she walked around the car.  
"What is it.."  
"I- I need to tell you something."  
"Can it wait. I'm going to be late for work."  
"I think Jerry cheated on me." She cried. My mind was everywhere when she said that.  
"What?"  
"I think Jerry cheated on me. With Donna." She bawled as she walked into my arms that I had gestured open for her to walk into  
"Why?"  
"Because, I- I saw them talking last night while I was out with Santana and Emily to get some fresh air, be-because it helps them sleep a-and I saw them talking in the backyard like it was supposed to be a secret and then-then they kissed." I was shocked and confused. Jerry loved Ella, he loved her more than anything, and Donna was just the high school slut that everyone thought wouldn't amount to anything and become a prostitute. Jerry actually hated her in high school, more than anything in the world.. in high school I guess. Maybe something was just going on behind the scenes that Ella needed to dig up.  
"Kim.. I thought that he loved me."  
"Ella, don't do anything. Just give it a week."  
"I can't Kim. I need to figure this bastard out."  
"I-I'll get Jack to talk to him today. Will you be at the party tonight?"  
"Yeah.." She trailed off.  
"Hey, call me. I love you." I said hugging her. "Stay strong." I pulled away and then got into the car and drove off as quickly as I could. I needed to be at work in 20 minutes and it took me at least 15 minutes to get there. WITHOUT traffic.

* * *

When I was driving home from work I was almost on my way home and was trying my best to get to the house before the party started. As I drove to the house, I started to slow down. When I spotted Jerry and Donna talking behind the fence that cut of our and our neighbors house. They were hugging. It wasn't like the friendly hug that friends have. It looked like a hug me and Jack would have. I took out my phone and took a picture. When I got into the driveway, I knew exactly who I needed to see. Ella. When I walked in the house everyone was smiling and Ella and Grace where chatting along. Before I could get to her Sophie came running up to me.  
"Mommy!" She squeezed my legs tightly.  
"Hey Sophie. Wanna go do mommy a favor?"  
"Ok!"  
"Go see daddy and the cake!" I said patting her head and then watched her go bug Jack about the cake. I walked up to Ella and told her right away we needed to talk.  
"Look. Ella I don't know how to say this to you. But here," I said pulling out my phone and showing her the picture. She gasped and started to let her eyes weal up.  
"Oh, Kim." She said crying into my arms. I knew I shouldn't have done this at the twins party but she was one of my best friends, and she HAD to know.  
"I'm so sorry, but I think you shouldn't say anything until AFTER the party, for the twins sake." I begged. She wipped her eyes and nodded.  
"Gotcha Kim. Thanks." She smiled sympathetically I hugged her and then had to go help Jack cut the cake and get everyone settled for presents. There were kids everywhere and they couldn't just sit down for 10 minutes. I started to feel as I did a week ago. Dizzy, but without the fever and the head ache. I just needed to sit down and all I knew I was falling to the ground and was hearing my kids call my name.  
"Mommy!" I heard and then..

**BLACK.**


	9. Chapter 6

When I woke up I saw a white room and was surrounded by people who I loved. I looked down at my hand because of the feeling that someone was touching it. The hand was small and had tiny pink coats on the nails. I knew it must have been Sophie. I before I could even look around the room Jack was right beside me.  
"Kim. Hey, are you ok?"  
"Wh-where are we?" I asked  
"The hospital. Kim you fainted at the party." Jack explained to me. I could hear distinct fighting in the hall I looked towards the door and saw Jerry and Ella fighting. When I was still looking Ella noticed me. She said my name under her breath and walked into the room and Jerry followed her.  
"Kim! Your awake."  
"Shh!" I pointed to Sophie and Kyle. "I'm fine." I stated. Jack smiled and then gave Jerry a look I couldn't take apart the meaning of the look. It just seemed odd and like they were talking through looks, or like it was a secret code and they didn't want anyone but them to know. Jerry then tried to take Ella's arm but she shifted away quick and sighed.  
"Stop it." She whispered.  
"Ella. C'mon."  
"Stop! We're here for Kim" She said as she smiled at me when she said my name. When I moved my hand out from under Sophie's she woke up right away.  
"Mommy! You're awake!" She cried hugging me tightly. She climbed on top of me and then threw her arms around me and cried onto my shoulder.  
"I was worried for you mommy!" She nuzzled her head into me. I rubbed her back and kissed her head.  
"Mommy's fine now. Mommy's fine now." I whispered to her.

* * *

-Jack-

* * *

When we got home from the hospital Kim didn't say much to anybody. She only really would have full conversations with Sophie and Kyle. I thought it could have been because she was just embarrassed about everything that had happened to her without anybody knowing what was wrong with her until the results came in next week. It was a late Tuesday night when me and Kim were sitting down watching TV and just enjoying the company of each other when in stormed Ella without any of us hearing from her before. She just stood there staring at us, not saying anything to any of us. I then got the feeling that this was a girl thing and I needed the he'll out of here, and I needed to do that NOW, so when I left I could faintly hear Ella break and collapsed into Kim's arms, in tears. I didn't understand anything of what was going on so I just went into our room and called Jerry to get more information on what was going on. I wasn't ready to hear what Jerry was going to tell me.  
"She left me man," he explained  
"Wh-what are you talking about." I asked  
"She caught me and Donna-" I cut him off right then, not wanting to hear anthing else.  
"Wait.. You AND Donna?!" I freaked.  
"No no no its not like that."  
"Me and Donna have been seeing each other but not like that! I mean we have been meeting up because Donna, she's been having a rough time lately"  
"What? Did that bitch finally get herpes"  
"She has cancer Jack." when he said it I was shocked. I didn't believe anything that he said. Donna could have cancer she was so healthy 2 weeks ago at our high school reunion I was puzzled and thought that maybe Ella should know about it before she did something she regretted  
"Um.. Look guys. You should know something." I said walking into the room. "Jerry didn't cheat. Donna she- she umm.."  
"WHAT JACK!" Ella yelled  
"She has cancer."

* * *

Kim

* * *

When Jack had dropped the news on us that Donna was sick I didn't think too much about it but I did wonder how Jerry knew about this. I never saw him talk to her in person or even at the reunion it was all too odd. Donna wasn't ever really a good friend, or a friend at all, she was just somebody we've hated since high school and that was the end of the story, so when we found out it was like finding out a not-so-friendly friend, or a not-exactly friend had it, and thats exactly what it was. I didn't exactly care, but I actually did feel bad for her. It's not like I wanted her to have cancer, but it was just like seeing a stranger with it, you don't know them so you don't stop and see if they're OK, but inside you do feel bad. That's just how I felt and I didn't see how her having cancer, it wouldn't hurt me in anyway, she isn't in my life, she just ruined it, and made it my own living hell. But I still didn't want her to have it. I was starting to get mixed feelings toward Donna and her situation. I started thinking aboutnSophie and how it could be her in 10 years who is making kids lives hell and is a huge slut bag. I then and there made the choice to make sure that NEVER happened, but i couldn't do it alone. I needed help, from Jack, and I'm sure that he would be totally happy with doing that. I walked into the room that Jack was in after Ella left to talk to Jerry.  
"Jack?" I walked in  
"What?" He asked putting the TV on mute.  
"I don't want Sophie to be like Donna."  
"You can't keep people from getting Cancer."  
"No, I mean I don't want her to be LIKE her, like ruining lives like ours were." I explained hoping that he'd get a flashback of some sort. But instead i was the one with the flashback

* * *

_I was at my locker with Grace and Ella laughing and flaunting our new clothes that we proudly bought oursleves with our new jobs at sticky huns, I had bought a new t-shirt type blouse that was skin tight and had a built in bra and ended just at my belt line it had spagetti straps and was a beige pink. I was so excited about it. Jack had liked it too, but only because it made my body look good and he had a excuse to stare at me all day. We were laughing at a crazy lady we had seen at the mall that weekend, when Jack came up to us and hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. _

_"Hey babe" I smiled  
__"Hey have I told you how much I love your new top?" he asked me, even though he already knew the answer, he had  
__"I think so." I laughed and turned back into the hug and then pulled away and let him put his arm around me.  
__"I really like it."  
__"Shut up Jack" I giggled. We had been talking again for a few more minutes after Julie came up to us and then who other than Donna Tobin had walked up to our group and decided to ruin yet another day at Seaford high.  
__"Oh look its goldie tramp and the 3 little whores." She said then bit her lip and smirked. "Hi Jack, when you get tired of this boring little virgen mary, call me," She said winking and making a phone with her fingers and putting them to her ears. I rolled my eyes.  
__"Oh, um Donna, my virginity doesn't exsist anymore, like you being herpes free." I spat and let her leave. Jack then turned to me and scoffed.  
__"You're not a virgin?"  
__"Umm.." I studdered.  
__"Whatever, see you at lunch." Jack scoffed once more and walked off! More like a storm. He was pissed and he didn't want to be around me. I sighed and turned back towards Ella,Julie and Grace and they just gave me sympathectic looks. I mentally punched myself for being so stupid. _

_-lunch-_

_When I got to the table at lunch everyone was sitting there, even Jack. Who hadn't talked to me all day. When I sat down everyone got up except for Jack. He wanted to talk, and it didn't matter if I wanted to keep my ears shut, because I was going to have to listen and he was going to talk._

_"Kim, why didn't you tell me that you wern't a virgin?"  
__"Because it never came up!" I defended myself.  
__"Who was it?" He asked with a face full of worry.  
__"Brad Wolfe." I sighed, "I was so embarressed by that night," but I had finally done something before Donna, or someONE. That is, but I wished that it was Jack, not Brad.  
__"I can't believe this!" Jack yelled. But he didn't know the truth. Nobody did but me and Brad, but I wasn't going to tell him here, maybe not even ever. _

_-later-_

_"Jack! You don't know the real story." I cried running behind him on the way home.  
__"I don't want to hear it Kim!"  
__"Jack! Please!"  
__"Kim, I wanted to be your first!" _

_"ITS NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE!"_

_"Something like that is a two way street Kim"  
__"Not always."  
__"What are you talking about?" Jack said with a softer tone as he walked closer to me.  
__"Promise you won't tell!"  
__"I promise"  
__"SWEAR!"  
__"I swear Kim, now what are you talking about"  
__"In grade 10.. Brad, he...he raped me."_

* * *

Then the flashback ended.

"Yeah i know what you mean." Jack answered me as I came out of the flahback.  
"How do we do that?"  
"I don't know but we can figure it out, we will" he promised "come here" he said guesturing me to sit on his lap. When I did he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me cheek. "I love you Kim"  
"I love you too."


End file.
